


You Push Me (I Push Back)

by CheersToEngland



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Girl!Nick, Love/Hate, They do have sex so be warned, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, they play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick play volleyball and they hate each other's guts. </p>
<p>That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Push Me (I Push Back)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with my friend about what we think girl Nick would be like and somehow in all that this story came about.

Louis puckered her lips and gently put on her pink lipstick as Harry chattered on in the background. 

“And he gave me roses. Roses, can you believe it Lou?” Harry giggled.

“How romantic,” Louis responded in monotone.

“It was,” Harry didn't notice Louis' sarcasm as she gave up on fixing her curls and just pulled a beanie over them.

“Where'd you get that from?” Louis focused her gaze on Harry's head.

“Oh I nicked it from Nick,” She laughed at her wording and Louis rolled her eyes.

“Go figure.”

“I don't get why you hate her so much, she's a really funny person. I think you'd like her if you gave her a chance,” Harry frowned, she was tired of her best friend hating on her other best friend.

“I don't hate her,” Louis argued, “She's just really annoying. Girl doesn't know when to shut her mouth.”

Harry gave her a pointed look, “And this is coming from you, the girl who never shuts up.”

“I don't even talk much,” she defended herself.

“You're right,” Harry agreed and Louis smirked, “what you do is more complaining and ranting.” 

Louis threw her lipstick at Harry.

*

Nick paced around her room trying to think of more content for her show that night. Every night she did an hour long cast mainly consisting of the music she liked and school gossip. Most of the school listened and since she was a senior that helped too. She had been doing it since freshman year, but no one really bothered to listen at first. Then it was just music, once she added rumors, people got interested.

Normally she did it on her own, but about once a week Harry or Matt would stop by and help, and occasionally she had a guest, but for that night she was on her own. It was one of those nights where there wasn't really any news so she hoped to get by with mainly music. As eight neared, Nick set everything up and got ready to broadcast.

She gave a welcome to her listeners before starting the first song and going over her script. 

“Alright that was 'White Teeth Teens' by Lorde. This just in Zayn Malik gave his girlfriend Harriet Styles roses. Roses can you believe it?” She smiled as she quoted her friend's earlier excitement, before leaping into the broadcast.

Everything went smoothly and suddenly the hour was almost up. “So before this last song there's a quick announcement. As most of you know volleyball tryouts are tomorrow so everyone with some talent for the game should try out, we'd love to see some new faces,” Of course she didn't really care but her coach was making her say it and she really wanted to be captain so, “alright here's the last song, expressing what I say on a daily basis 'I Hate' by Passenger.” She let the song finish before clicking offline and closing her computer. 

She checked her phone and saw she had a text from Harry asking her for a few of the songs she played, this happened pretty much every night as she and Harry had the same music taste. She checked twitter to see a couple people commenting on her show, but she didn't bother to read them before plugging in her phone and calling it a night.

*

Louis' day had been less than fabulous. First she overslept because her alarm didn't go off so she was starving all day and had to quickly do her makeup at school. Then she had a test in Physics that she had completely forgotten about and probably failed even worse than usual. And on top of that, she spent the morning listening to everyone blabber on about Nick's stupid radio show. The only thing that had even slightly interested her about it the night before was the mention of volleyball. She was extremely stoked about playing that year because everyone was saying she was a shoe in for captain, her only competition was Nick, and both of them knew who was the better player.

Really these tryouts were pointless because everyone knew who was going to make the team. The same people as last year would make varsity and some scraggly Freshman would make up the JV squad. But if coach needed tryouts for her to prove her superiority over Nick then so be it. She wasn't scared and she would be hella fierce on the court.

Tryouts went great. Nick was still her biggest competition. Nick just had these legs, that was the problem. If Louis was that tall no one would stop her. Nick was blessed with good genes, but Louis was blessed with raw talent. So Nick did good, but she still didn't doubt her own skills. At least not until she was lying in bed that night over analyzing every detail of the tryouts. Then she could admit that Nick was good. A little too good for her liking.

*

Nick wasn't worried about the tryout results, she really wasn't. Except she was. In reality she shouldn't be beat out by a Junior when she had seniority, but Louis was just so good and the coach liked her and it wasn't fair. This year was supposed to be Nick's time to shine, Louis could have next year, why did she have to intrude on hers?

She got to school early so she could try to pry it out of the coach before anyone else. Of course when she showed up Louis was already there trying to do the exact same thing.

“Ah Nick, I figured you'd be here,” Kelly said, “I suppose since you're both here it wouldn't hurt to tell you the news.”

Louis bit her lip nervously and Nick couldn't help but notice how hot it made her look. But that was the least of her worries.

“You're both co captains,” she noticed both girls scowls forming and quick continued, “but before you freak out, it was the only logical way to do it. The squad really got bigger this year and I think we need two to handle it. Naturally you were the best two for the job. Now I'm going to leave, so you don't freak out on me, but don't tear each other to bits alright,” Kelly looked hesitantly at them but left anyways, not wanting to hear their protests.

“Fucking seriously,” Louis growled.

“Oh you think I like this arrangement?” Nick countered. “I would rather work with one of the idiot freshmen than you.”

“Ooh I'm so insulted,” Louis replied sarcastically, “At least they'd be a better player than you.”

“I'm sorry I think you're confusing me with yourself,” Nick sassed back.

“Whatever Nicole,” Louis spat irritatingly, “Why don't you just complain to your lunatic listeners. I'm sure they'll love it.”

“Funny _Louise_ , because I'm pretty sure your best friend is one of those lunatics,” Nick retorted.

“Don't know why, probably because she would rather steal beanies from you than buy them.”

“You and I both know my beanies are insanely attractive. It's okay that you want to borrow them   
too,” Nick returned with faux sympathy.

“About as attractive as my feet,” Louis hissed.

“Well you must have some mighty fine feet, care to show them off sometime?” Nick waggled her brow.

“Oh fuck off,” Louis snarled, shoving her aside and out the door. She had no idea how the hell she was going captain a team with this idiot. Then again, maybe she wouldn't.

*

The next day at practice Louis was trying as hard as possible to prove to Kelly that she could do everything by herself. Unfortunately Nick had the same idea and that led to virtually nothing getting done. It was such a problem that after Kelly pulled them over to yell at them.

“Listen, you don't like each other great, but I know you both like the team and want it to succeed. So either get your shit together, or you're both out.” Both girls tried to protest, “No buts, figure it out,” Kelly spoke once again before leaving the girls alone once again.

“You're annoying as shit,” Louis started and Nick began to attack before Louis cut her off, “But you're a good player, and I think if we combined forces we could lead a great team.”

Nick offered her a small smile before sticking out her hand, “Truce?”

Louis grabbed it firmly, ignoring the sparks that ignited in her palm. “Truce.”

*

It worked for a while. It worked great for a while. They divided up the work with their skills and really helped the team grow. They had managed to keep most of their snide comments to themselves. That was until they lost their first game. Then suddenly everything they had built up. Crumbled back down hopelessly.

It really wasn't either ones fault they had lost. Their team had played a great game, it was just the team they played was really good. Yet neither saw it that way.

“If you would have been more focused on the team instead of constantly partying we wouldn't have this problem,” Nick snipped at Louis on the bus ride home.

“Yeah well if you weren't so focused on that shitty radio show of yours and actually cared about our team maybe they would have played better,” Louis snapped back.

“This has nothing to do with my radio show!” Nick couldn't stand when people talked smack about her show. She worked too hard on it to let people criticize it.

“You spend so much time pretending you're halfway decent you don't put any effort into making the team halfway decent. No surprise you'd be selfish though.” By now their fight had escalated and the whole bus was listening.

“Yes, I'm the selfish one. You're the one who is constantly getting at Harry for hanging out with me. What, afraid your girlfriend is cheating on you?” It was a low blow and they both knew it. Digging on Louis' sexuality was not the way to go.

“Pot kettle,” Louis glared.

“I understand though. You have to be perfect for her. Don't want her running off with anyone else. And if you weren't captain she most certainly would, so you clump on the makeup and order the salad. Want to borrow my toothbrush? Did yours get covered in puke?”

It wasn't Louis finest moment when she launched her claws at Nick. But it was most certainly necessary. She felt a strong hand tug her hair and she let out a hiss as she tried to cut off Nick's air flow. 

“I hate you so fucking much,” She screamed as she clawed Nick's face.

“The feeling is mutual,” Nick replied, trying to protect herself while also trying to get the upper hand.

“That's enough,” Kelly roared, pulling the two girls apart. “I told you to work it out and obviously you couldn't. You're off my squad.

Suddenly Nick felt sick. Not of Louis, of herself. She had just ruined the one thing most important to her and she couldn't even blame Louis. It was just her own fault.

*

She apologized to Kelly and the team the next day as she turned in her uniform. She watched silently as Louis did the same with the most defeated look she had ever seen on her face. The guilt she felt was unbearable. 

“Louis,” she called out as she watched the younger girl make her way down the hall.

“What do you want?” Louis spun to face Nick angrily.

“I wanted to apologize. What I said was wrong I took it too far.” 

Louis refused to meet her eyes.

“I was mad at myself but I took it out on you. Really I didn't mean any of it. You're beautiful, I was just jealous,” Nick's eyes shone sincerity. 

Louis snorted but gave a small smile, “It's alright really. I shouldn't have made it physical. Cost us both our spots.”

“I guess we're both idiots this time then,” Nick laughed.

Louis chuckled, “Suppose so.” They stood in silence for a moment. “Wish we could have at least finished the season, would have been nice to actually win.”

“We would have too,” Nick sighed, “We would have made it so far, maybe even to finals.”

“We really fucked up didn't we?” Louis asked and Nick nodded sullenly. “Think we can make it right?”

Nick shrugged, “Can't hurt to try.”

And try they did. Luckily the team backed them up and with enough encouragement, Kelly gave them back their spots, but any more bad behavior and they would be taken away once again.

*

The season went great after that. The won every single game and made it to the final four of the tournament. On the night they won the game to place for finals, Louis actually hugged Nick. It was weird on both parts but they were by each other and they won so it made sense. It was nothing compared to the after party though. That was a night neither expected.

Louis was extremely drunk, allowing herself to kick back after a game well played. At around the sixth drink or so, Louis had lost count, Nick wandered over to Louis, completely out of it as well.

“Tomlinson,” Nick clapped her on the back, “I don't know about you, but I'd say based on tonight we make a pretty damn good team.”

Louis let out a laugh, “the best.” Everyone was surprised to see them actually having a friendly conversation, but they wrote it off as drunk mistakes and continued their own conversations quickly.

“This is a good party. It's been a while since I've been to one of these,” Nick smiled happily.

“It has been a while,” Louis giggled in agreement. 

A few drinks later and both girl found themselves in a compromising position. Louis was sprawled out on the bed with Nick hovering over her, sucking a mark into her neck. Louis let out a breathy moan, encouraging Nick to suck harder.

“Stop, you'll leave marks,” Louis swatted, not really caring.

“I like to give people something to talk about,” Nick claimed as she made quick work of removing Louis bra. She cupped her hands around Louis' tits. “So full,” she commented.

“Jealous?” Louis raised her brow.

“Nah,” Nick responded quickly before diving in and teasing a nipple with her tongue.

“God Nick,” Louis' hand raked through her hair, probably messing it up, but at this point Nick could care less.

“Like that babe?” Nick flicked her tongue. 

“More,” Louis whimpered, fucking whimpered. Who knew she was capable of vulnerability?

Nick's hand wandered down to Louis' thighs she her fingers ghosted over them.

“God I hate you,” Louis whined.

“Yeah that's exactly why you're underneath me,” Nick rolled her eyes. “Tell me what you want,” she demanded of the lustful girl.

“You, there now,” she pointed to her crotch.

“Pushy,” Nick commented, but pulled off Louis thong nonetheless. “Look at you, already dripping for it and I've barely touched you.”

“Shut up,” Louis groaned.

Nick shrugged and began licking inside Louis' thighs, teasing the poor girl even more. 

Louis kicked her.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nick stopped licking.

“I want you to stop teasing,” Louis smirked.

“You're a twat aren't you?” Nick smiled.

“Yeah but as long as you're on mine we're all good,” Louis grinned before gasping in shock as she felt Nick begin to eat her out.

She reached for Nick's hair and tangled her fingers in it guiding Nick down on her. Nick continued her work, sliding a finger into Louis slick hole.

“Fuck yes Nicole,” Louis moaned.

Nick pulled off angrily, “I can and will leave you to get off yourself,” She threatened.

“Sorry, just got caught up in the moment,” Louis shrugged.

Nick huffed and went back down, adding another two fingers roughly to the mix. She wasn't gentle and Louis loved it. Loved not being treated like the delicate flower that she most definitely was not and in record time Nick had sent tingles racing down her spine as she drifted into a dazed state of pleasure.

“I might have to keep you around,” Louis joked once she came down from her high. 

“God do I have to sit on your face to shut you up?” she asked with irritation.

“You'd like that wouldn't you,” Louis smirk returned.

“Yeah I actually would,” Nick didn't bother arguing, “It's only fair.”

“I suppose,” Louis looked to be considering.

“Oh shut up, your face would be honored to have me sitting on it.”

“Well get to it then,” Louis gave the right away and Nick quickly straddled Louis head before sinking her hips down.

“Fuck,” she let out as she felt Louis' tongue slide across the seam of her lips. She rocked down against Louis desperate for more. Louis simply squeezed her ass and dragged her closer letting her control the speed.

With Nick's desperation and Louis' tongue skills it didn't take long for her to get off, coming with a yelp at the unexpected force of her orgasm. When it was over she climbed off Louis and lay by her side until they both drifted off into a post sex sleep.

* 

Nick woke up the next morning to an empty bed a killer head ache, and a week of Louis completely ignoring her at all costs. It really shouldn't have bothered Nick, Louis ignoring her should have been heaven, but it wasn't. Now she craved the pretty brunette's attention. If she would have known that this would be how the sex ended up, maybe her drunken mind could have let Louis slip away. She can't change that though, and she definitely can't erase the thoughts of Louis lying under her with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Because she's tried, and there was no way it was going to work.

“What did you do to my Lou,” Harry came up whacking her on the back of the head.

“What do you mean. She's the one who's been ignoring me all week,” Nick pointed out.

“Yeah but for a good reason,” Harry claimed, “You can't just sleep with someone that you have no intentions of being with Nick. That's not fair, especially to Lou. She may act tough, but in reality she was just one blow away from breaking, and you did that Nick. You gave the lowest blow.” Harry's eyes shined with anger, but mostly sadness, and even though Nick wasn't the bad guy, she knew she would be taking the blame.

“She left me in the morning, not the other way around,” she tried.

“Because she was afraid of what you would say. She doesn't want to be rejected, so to her leaving was the best option,” Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, because Nick knew about Louis' inner struggles _so_ well.

“Why would I reject her?” Nick asked quietly, but Harry didn't seem to notice her insecurity.

“Oh I don't know Nick, maybe because all you do is insult her. Maybe because before this season you've never had a nice word to say about her. Or maybe because whenever I mention her name you just get this look on your face. The same look that she used to get when I mentioned you!” Harry rarely raised her voice, so to hear her yell was probably the most terrifying thing Nick had ever experienced.

“So when she does the same to me it's okay?” Nick sounded hurt and Harry softened her tone a little.

“That's not what I said, I just, Lou is really upset and I hate seeing her this way. I don't want to make you the bad guy, but please just fix this. And if you reject her, please do it lightly,” Harry pleaded with big eyes. 

Nick nodded, “I would never try to hurt her. What I did was teasing, sometimes it got out of hand, but the last thing I want to do is hurt her.”

“Good,” was all Harry said before walking away, leaving Nick to wonder how the hell she was supposed to come up with a romantic gesture to win over the girl she was supposed to despise.

*

The idea had come to Nick at around three in the morning when she lie awake unable to stop thinking about Louis. It wasn't perfect, but it was a way to tell Louis her feelings without the risk of being punched in the face. She just hoped Harry was right about Louis moping, or she would feel like an idiot.

She set her computer up and paced nervously through the room. She had called Harry to make sure Louis would be listening to which Harry laughed and told her that Louis always listened. Nick considered being upset for a moment but she couldn't stop the grin that found it's way onto her face because the girl who constantly berated Nick for her show, was a regular listener.

At eight she started her show out normally, played a song then talked for a bit. Finally the last song of the evening was finishing up, much to Nick's dismay, perfectly on time. She was slightly shaky as she leaned into the microphone.

“Alright, I know it's a little early for that to be the last song, but I just wanted to say something. I actually uh wrote a little something down for someone, so if you're listening, you know who you are.”

Nick took a deep breath and began, “I'll admit that I didn't like you at first, but it was mostly jealousy. I wanted to be like you, and maybe wanted you a little bit too. However, this year was different. This year I couldn't ignore you, because you were thrown straight into my world. I pretended not to like it, but I did. It was the only way I could get close to you so I took it. And maybe we got too close, I got too close. I don't know if you regret it or why, I just know that I don't. Even if it was only for one night, being with you was, cheesy as it is, a dream come true.”

Nick paused to build up her confidence, “So if you'll have me. I wouldn't mind it, in fact, it would really mean the world to me.” She bit her lip before closing the show, “Alright that's a wrap, stop by again tomorrow night.” 

She quickly logged off and shut her computer. What was she thinking? Now Louis could use her feelings against her. It was obvious she wouldn't feel the same. She was so out of Nick's league. Nick slammed her head on the desk in desperation. 

“I'm such an idiot,” she sighed to herself. She wanted to ditch school the next day, but she knew she would have to eventually face the music. So she took a long, calming shower, and fell into a restless sleep.

*

The first person she saw the next morning, much to her dismay, was Louis. And she didn't look happy.

“Really Nick. Fucking really? Everyone knows it was about me. You couldn't have just left it? Left me alone. Haven't you already done enough?”

Nick was confused, “What are you even talking about.”

Louis took a step forward so she was right in Nick face, “Oh you know. That's not fair, you can't take advantage of me like that,” her eyes looked red and on the verge of tears. Nick just wanted to hold her tight and tell her everything would be okay.  
“I wasn't taking advantage of anything. Seemed like it was the other way around if you ask me.”

Louis looked about ready to smack her, “You're the worst. Seriously I can't wait until this season is over so I never have to talk to you again.” Something in Nick's face though must have turned the gears in her mind, as a understanding frown replaced the angry look on her face.

Nick just continued to look down though, not wanting to meet Louis' eyes, “Sorry you feel that way,” she managed to get out as she tried to hold in her tears. She felt a gentle hand on her chin and her head was tilted up to meet shimmering blue eyes.

“It wasn't a joke was it?” Louis whispered.

“No, how could you think that?” Nick asked, meeting her gaze.

“I don't know I just, didn't think you'd be truthful. It seemed to good to be true.” Nick just shrugged as a smile lit up on Louis' face, “Oh my god, that means you were trying to do something romantic!” She squealed, “trying to woo me Nicky?” she waggled her brow.

“Don't make me regret this,” Nick glared, but both of them knew the glare held no fire anymore.

“It was sweet,” Louis was suddenly a breath away from her, “so thank you,” she added before pressing her lips against Nick's surprised ones.

The kiss was sickeningly sweet. Too sweet for either of their liking and soon the battle for dominance once again started, only this time it didn't really matter who won, because they had finally gotten over the elephant that was sexual tension.  
Louis pulled away, “I still can't stand your stupid beanies or your lame indie music collection though,” she clarified.

“And I still think you're an insufferable spoiled brat,” Nick returned.

Louis giggled, “but I like you.”

“As I like you,” Nick leaned down to peck her nose.

“God Nicole stop. Gonna go all soft on me,” Louis smirked and Nick winced.

“Call me that one more time Louise and I will take back every nice thing I just said about you,” she threatened. 

Louis just rolled her eyes and went with it, “Whatever,” she said before cutting off Nick's rebuttal with another kiss. If she knew this would shut Nick up she would have started it a long time ago. And maybe she should have, but for now she was fine with the knowledge that she could have the last word on any future arguments, with a simple press of the lips.


End file.
